


Bill Ciphers Revenge

by Emu_War



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_War/pseuds/Emu_War
Summary: You didn't think that the most Glorious, Horrifying and Feared Dream Demon in the Universe William 'Bill' Cipher was not going to get his revenge on all those that stood against him even if he has to do it from beyond the grave, cos he is and it is going to be absolutely bloody hilarious.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Bad Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> First time writing anything, so hope it goes alright :). 
> 
> Any criticism is welcome and I will try to remedy any problems as quick as possible, through a quick heads up if it is just a bit of trolling I love getting into pointless arguments so will give as good as I get. 
> 
> If you want a schedule of updates you would be better off trying to get a concrete time-frame for the development of  
> the COVID-19 vaccine, for example it took me THREE MONTHS to write this chapter.
> 
> so yep good good luck everyone with this story and I hope you like the first chapter.

The trip home to Piedmont California was a peaceful experience compared to the terror and thrills of the past few days, it was the perfect opportunity for Dipper ‘Mason’ Pines to reflect on the horror that was Weirdmageddon.

With his twin sister Mable, sounding like a timber mill beside him (one that was cutting up nails) he was at last alone with his thoughts, number one being ‘I can’t believe that I helped to defeat a dream demon on a quest for world domination!’ followed quite quickly by ‘oh my god my future therapy bills are going to be enormous’ _._

He was saved from entering one of his famous thought spirals by the shifting of waddles on Mable’s lap startling her awake with a cry of _“their mine carrot popsicles”_

After her explosive awakening, she looks around with mild fright, through quickly relaxing once her eyes find Dipper’s

_“Oh hey broseph, wait what’s, with that frowny face?”_ she said while squishing her brothers cheeks together making him look like a stranded fish helplessly trying to breathe _“Mableeee!!!”_ Dipper whines in the most manly way possible (so not very).

_“your squishing my face, get off” “ok geez broseph don’t get sooo excited”_ , Mable settled back down, releasing Dipper and pulling waddles onto her lap, stroking him like an evil villain would stroke a hairless cat through in this case it’s a mostly hairless pig.

All this was making Dipper, rather nervous as nothing good ever came from Mable stroking her pet pig while giving someone the patented Mable look of <I can see into your soul and will force you to tell me about it in excruciating detail>.

“ _sooo dipping dots, do you want to_ _tell your favourite, amazing, adorable” “(to members of the opposite sex I hope)”_ she said very sneakily under her breath or at least she thought so, through judging by Dippers look of scepticism and his muttered _“oh yeah then why did I have to save you from those psychotic gnomes”_ but Mable went on as if Dipper had never spoken, though she did give him a look that promised death or at least serious injury if he were to keep bringing that up _“As I was saying dipster what’s on your mind, cos’ssssss you’re resembling the time you ‘accidentally set mum’s favourite drapes on fire and tried to blame it on the cat”._

Dipper responded in his usual articulate fashion with _“no Mable it is not like the time the **cat** burned down mum’s favourite drapes, it is the time when I am not thinking of anything, so there” _he even managed a slight superior look that said bet you can’t beat that.

_“Sure broseph”_ said Mable with an enormous eyeroll that nearly took her eyes right out of her head, _“well then if nothing is the matter, then you won’t mind if we have a chat about Weirdmageddon”_

Dipper with a look that wouldn’t be out of place on the face of a man staring into the eyes of death itself said _“n-n-n-no, ma-a-able no-t-t at a-l-ll”_ he desperately looks around hoping to see anything to take Mable’s mind off it’s currant trajectory, thankfully for him an energy efficient bulb lights up above his head _“ok Mable we can talk about Weirdmageddon, but only if you go first”_ he returned like a fast paced serve in a tennis match through with a bigger smile.

It was now Mable’s turn to stutter out an answer while darting her eyes left and right in rapid succession _“I-I-It’s o-o-ok broseph, maybe we don’t need to talk about that whole thing”_ which was accompanied with a flippant wave of her hand, and an oh so casual look over her shoulder and an adorable little giggle or would have been if it didn’t sound like she wanted to be anywhere but there .

Dipper with a now serious look on his, oh so young face _“Mable listen what happened in ‘that time’”_ most usefully accompanied by finger air quotes “ _no longer matters like Mayor Tyler Cutebiker said ‘never mind all that’”_ which was said in Cutebiker’s near girlish squeal _“we’re going back home and I don’t think mum or dad will apricate us talking about all the mysteries we saw up there”_

Mable deep in thought responds with a slight frown on her face _“but we can’t not tell them dip”._

Dipper while lightly grasping Mable’s shoulders replies in a soft and understanding tone _“I know mabes, but if we want to go back next summer, we have to keep the more fantastical elements of our time to ourselves”._

Mable looking rather torn responds “ _I suppose your right, and I do want to see my friends again, not to mention the grunkle’s”._

Dipper eagerly adds _“and I want to see Soos, Wendy and Pacifica next summer”._

_“Ok Dipper we’ll keep that part of the summer to ourselves, after all it’s not like the weirdness of gravity falls will follow us to Piedmont California, or with that yellow nacho chip blasted into like a bajillion tiny pieces we no longer have anything to fear, right?”._

Dipper responds with a small half smile on his face _“right”._

Dipper holding out his arms _“awkward sibling hug” “awkward sibling hug”_ both together _“pat, pat”_ which coincides with the bus pulling up at the last stop almost like the author designed it that way. 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title says it all, I think.

The twins arrival at the bus station was filled with happy tears on Mable’s and Steph’s part, lots of hugs and gushing of how great it was to be back, a fair amount of consternation at the sight of Waddles, but Sam and Steph managed to take it in stride.

After the initial welcome died down the family group (waddles included, for now at least) made their way over to the family station wagon, after a brief argument over whether waddles could sit with Mable or stay in the back, the matter was decided when Sam mentioned that roast pig was a possibility for tea. 

Finally, the time came that the twins were dreading, trapped in a car with two parents that are interested on how and why they brought home a pig and other stories from their time away.

Sam fired off the first round with “so what did you two do up there” while looking in the rear-view mirror he was treated to a funny yet concerning display at the rapid eye contact shared between his brood and the quick range of facial expression they exchanged that he was not quite able to decipher, though he did notice a bit of panic in the mix.

Mable was the first to muster an answer “oohhh nothing much just chilling with Grunkle Stan, working at the mystery shack, it was so cool talking with all the customers”.

Dipper interrupted at this point “he made me dress up as a wolf boy and he only paid me three dollars an hour” imploring his parent to understand his pain, through his attempt at puppy dog eyes did not quite work, as he come of looking like he needed to have rapid access to a bathroom. 

Mable giving Dipper a glare continues, not noticing Sam and Steph sharing an uneasy look at this new information “as I was saying dip-dot, I met some lovely girlfriends, and had some supertabioulious sleepovers! Ohhh and guess who found his first love” this was accompanied by a smug smile directed towards Dipper and the squishing of her cheeks to make herself look cuter, to mixed results. 

Dipper blushed bright red, and just before he began to whine, he recalled that he wasn’t the only one to experience failure with love this summer, so with a smug smirk he re-joined “I don’t think you want to get too excited over sharing other peoples failed summer romance mabes”.

Mable’s face drained of a fair bit of its colour, at her traitorous brothers’ words, though she did quickly revise the story to her parents “as I was saying I met some great girlfriends, had some awesome sleepovers and Dipper certainly did not have his first love or get rejected by that love cos of the massive age difference”.

Mable ended this disavowal of Dippers awkward let down by Wendy in the most convincing way possible, through for some reason it did not fool her parents or stop Dipper muttering “I will be getting you back for that” under his breath. 

Into the awkward silence that seemed to infuse the car from the revealing conversation, it was Steph’s turn to propose a question to both find out more about her children’s holiday and to diffuse the tension “Hey Dipper so what did you do during your trip”

Dipper about chokes on his own spit and turned fear filled eyes to the front of the car from where they had been occupied glaring at his sister “well mum it was ok, I spent most of my time exploring the woods” “that’s nice dear so what were you looking for out in the monotonous forests of Oregon”.

Dipper thinking quickly on his feet, replies to what to him seems a potent question but for his mother is just an idle thought, “not much just, um er… exploring?” delivered with a most convincing half questioning look upon face. 

This results in another shared look between husband and wife through which they promised to have a nice long talk before they go to bed that night.

The rest of the car trip passed in blissful silence for the twins and a concerned silence for the adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a bit of a rough chapter, so I will probably rewrite it at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> Said it all at the start.
> 
> Through I hope you are all well with this bloody virus running about.


End file.
